


Whiskey and a Sunset

by SpaceKase



Series: Kinktober 2020 [20]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Barebacking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:22:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27181738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceKase/pseuds/SpaceKase
Summary: The Lucky 38's lounge isn't a bad place for a date. It has a nice view, plenty of alcohol, and of course, quiet and privacy.Written for Kinktober 2020.Day 20: Noncon/dubcon | Foodplay |Creampie
Relationships: Male Courier/Arcade Gannon
Series: Kinktober 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955086
Kudos: 36
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	Whiskey and a Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> Gonna catch up with this challenge if it kills me.

"Not a bad place for a date night, huh?" Jason's smile reached his dark eyes. 

"How do you figure?" Arcade liked humoring the man. 

"Nice view," said Jason, motioning at the window. Sunlight streamed through, making his dark brown skin shine golden. "Plenty of alcohol..." He reached for the bottle of whiskey on one of the counters.

"And complete and total privacy." That couldn't be ignored. The President's Suite was luxurious, but it got crowded.

Arcade was no prude, but he didn't really want the likes of Cass or Raul to hear him fucking Jason's brains out.

With that thought in mind, he reached over to take Jason in his arms and plant one on him. Jason moaned against his lips, and Arcade felt a warm hand caress his cheek. His hips pressed against Jason's, and felt the beginnings of an erection. He shifted his hands downward, clutching his firm ass. 

"If I might say, you're looking stunning tonight." Jason had dressed up a little; it wasn't a suit, but some pre-war get-up that was considerably less blood-stained than the usual armor he wore. The shirt was even a button-up one.

Jason smiled sheepishly. It was an amusing quirk of his; he was something of a flirt, and yet, he couldn't seem to take compliments as well as he gave them. "Right back atcha, Doc." He ran his hand along Arcade's jawline. "You shaved for me? I'm flattered!"

Arcade smirked. "Seemed like a special occasion." He kissed Jason's cheek, further proving the smoothness of his face. 

They sat at a booth at the edge of the restaurant, taking turns swigging the whiskey straight from the bottle as they watched the sun set over the Mojave Wasteland. One by one, the lights across the Strip turned on, until they sparkled against a vast expanse of black and blue.

"Say what you will about this place...it's damn near magical at night." Jason's head was on Arcade's shoulder.

"You're not wrong." Arcade had made his stance on the Strip clear the first time Jason had brought him there, but it certainly did look nice, regardless of what it actually was. He glanced at his hand; the whiskey bottle in it was about a third empty. Not enough to get them both shit-faced, but enough to loosen things up in Arcade's brain and blood. "Why don't you get a closer look?"

A few minutes later found Jason pressed chest-first against the window with his slacks and underwear around his knees, Arcade thrusting into him from behind. 

"Keep your eyes open," he ordered in Jason's ear. The former courier could only moan in response as the mushroomed tip of Arcade's bare cock caught on the rim of his hole. Bare-backing had been the kid's idea; he'd come back to the Lucky 38 from the Old Mormon Fort earlier that day boasting a clean bill of health, which was the only reason the doctor was willing to indulge him. "Keep looking..."

It occurred to him that, while anyone directly below them wouldn't be able to see them, a passing eyebot or someone in a vertibird certainly could. The two of them would be fully on display before them. Hell, maybe there were cameras all over the Lucky 38; maybe Mr. House was watching them go at it right here and now. 

"What if they could see us now, huh?" Arcade dug his nails into the tight, smooth flesh of Jason's ass. The slick warmth clamped down around him once before relaxing again. "What would you think of that?"

"Oh God..." Panting, Jason leaned back against Arcade's chest, pushing his hips back to meet the doctor's. "Let 'em..." 

Arcade grit his teeth, focusing on on how the rush pushing and pulling of his thrusts brought him closer bit by bit. He tilted his hips, wriggled them to a different angle, and quickened the pace, going rougher. He opened his eyes wide enough to see Jason's hands scrabbling helplessly at the glass, desperately trying to find something to grab onto. 

They'd reached a familiar, feverish rhythm; Jason was completely beyond words now. Arcade would have to take the lead, as usual. Not that he minded; he always looked forward to the high-pitched noises Jason would make as he jerked him off. Being in his mid twenties, Jason was easy to bring all the way; it only took a few tugs to make him erupt in his hand and on the glass in front of him. 

It took Arcade a bit longer to meet his own crescendo, thrusting desperately against Jason's backside, relishing in only the sounds of the wind, Jason's whining, and the wet sounds of skin slapping against skin. Once he'd ridden through the aftershocks of his orgasm, he finally pulled out. His eyes had adjusted to the only light coming from the Strip down below them; through Jason's spread legs, he saw his own cum dribbling down the dark skin of his inner thighs. 

"That was great, Doc." On wobbly legs, Jason backed away from the window. Arcade chuckled at the sight of the mess on the glass. "Didn't I say it was gonna be great?"

Arcade kissed him where his jaw met his neck. "How could I think you'd _ever_ be wrong?" For the first time, he only meant it half sarcastically.


End file.
